Police and the Thief
by Araelf Mizuchi Malter
Summary: "Memangnya cita-cita Hyukkie apa?"/"Jadi pencuri. Soalnya Hyukkie pengen nyuri hati Hae bial Hae bisa nembak Hyukkie." A HaeHyuk Fanfiction


**Police and The Thief**

 **HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

 **By**

 **Araelf Mizuchi Malter**

Taman kanak-kanak itu terdengar sangat ribut. Diisi dengan gelak tawa, pekikan, teriakan dan jga tangisan dari para bocah yang masih belum genap menginjak angka lima. Menikmati saat bermain ditaman sekolah bersama teman-teman sebayanya.

Salah satu dari sekian banyak dari murid TK itu tampak kesusahan membawa sekeranjang penuh bola plastik dengan sebalah tangan, sedang sebelahnya lagi dia gunakan untuk memeluk erat boneka monyet kesayangannya didada. Wajah manisnya merenggut, alisnya menukik tajam dengan bibir plum yang terpout imut.

"Eungh.. Hae~." Teriaknya dengan nada merajuk.

Si pemilik nama menoleh. Bocah yang terlihat tampan diusia belianya itu tersenyum lebar dan langsung bangkit berdiri. "Hyukkie, tunggu Hae disana."

Hae berjalan cepat menuju Hyukkie nya yang sedang kesusahan. Dia ingin menjadi pahlawan seperti di film-film Superhero yang pernah ditontonnya. Dengan begitu Hyukkie bisa menyukainya dan selalu bermain bersamanya.

Hae membulatkan mata saat melihat seorang anak bertubuh gempal menabrak Hyukkie nya, hingga anak manis bertubuh mungil itu tersungkur jatuh dan bola plastiknya berserakan ditanah. Langkah kakinya dipercepat agar bisa lebih cepat menghampiri Hyukkie, membantu bocah manis yang sudah menangis itu untuk berdiri. Tangannya membersihkan debu yang menempel dipakaian dan tubuh Hyukkie.

"Hae.. Hiks.. Sakit."

Diraihnya tubuh bergetar itu dan membawanya ke pelukan ala anak kecilnya. "Ssst. Jangan nangis, Hae disini Hyukkie. Hae bakalan ngelindungin Hyukkie mulai sekalang." Ucapnya menenangkan. Tangan mungil miliknya mengusap punggu sempit Hyukkie dengan sayang. Terus seperti itu hingga akhirnya tangisnya mulai mereda.

Pelukan keduanya terlepas. Hae menangkup wajah manis Hyukkie, menghapus jejak air mata dipipi putih itu dengan tangan mungilnya. Hae tersenyum manis yang dibalas dengan tak kalah manis oleh Hyukkie.

Ekspresi wajah Hae berubah saat ekor matanya melirik pada bocah gendut yang sudah menabrak Hyukkie nya dan membuatnya menangis. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Hyukkie dan membawa tubuh mungil itu bersembunyi dibalik tubuhnya.

Mata cokelat yang biasanya terlihat sayu itu kini menajam. Bocah tampan dengan surai eboninya melangkah pasti dan berhenti didepan si tubuh gempal yang mulai menatap takut padanya.

"Jangan pelnah bikin Hyukkie nya Hae nangis lagi." Tukasnya.

Hae berbalik pergi, membawa serta Hyukkie bersamanya. Meninggalkan si bocah gempal yang kini menangis kencang karena baru saja didorong olehnya.

 **Araelf**

.

"Hae kalau sudah besar ingin jadi apa?" Pria bernama Leeteuk itu bertanya dengan lembut. Guru TK dengan wajah rupawan bak malaikat itu tersenyum pada salah satu muridnya.

"Hae ingin jadi polisi, Ssaem."

Jawaban polos yang penuh semangat itu membuat Leeteuk mengusap lembut pipi Donghae. "Kenapa polisi?"

"Bial Hae bisa ngelindungin Hyukkie dari olang-olang jahat."

"Memangnya ada orang jahat yang ganggu Hyukkie."

"Uhm." Donghae menggangguk. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. "Tadi Shindong nablak Hyukkie sampai jatuh."

Menggangguk maklum, Leeteuk sudah mendengar tentang kejadian ditaman tadi, namun dia tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan dari satu pihak. Dia harus mendengarkan penjelasan dari kedua belah pihak agar bisa mengambil kesimpulan tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Shindong kan tidak sengaja, kenapa Hae dorong?"

"Soalnya Hae ngga suka dia bikin Hyukkie jatuh telus nangis."

Leeteuk beralih pada satu lagi muridnya yang memang sedari tadi berdiri disamping Donghae. Mata murid manisnya itu tampak sedikit sembab dengan sedikit noda debu diwajahnya. Dibersihkannya noda dipipi itu dengan tanganya, kemudian dia kembali menatap sayang pada Donghae.

"Hae tau apa tugas polisi?."

Donghae tampak berpikir, jari telunjuknya menepuk-nepuk dagunya. "Membantu olang."

"Lagi?"

"Menangkap penjahat."

"Lalu?"

"Mengatul mobil dijalan."

"Menembak olang jahat juga." Sambar Hyukkie yang juga diangguki Donghae.

Leeteuk terkekeh mendengar jawaban polos yang satu itu. "Terus?"

"Eumh, memangnya ada lagi ya, Ssaem?" Donghae merenggut saat Ssaem kesayangannya ini mengangguk. "Hae ngga tau lagi."

"Nah, Hae dengar baik-baik ya. Tugas polisi itu ada banyak, salah satunya menegakkan keadilan."

"Menegakkan keadilan?"

"Iya."

"Sepelti supelhelo di film-film? Kayak Spidel man, Ilon man, Supelman, Batman. Telus apalagi ya? Ah, Captain Amelica juga?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Woaah." Mata hazel Donghae membukat takjub ,terlihat begitu menggemaskan. "Apa nanti Hae juga akan punya kekuatan supel? Hae mau sepelti SupelMan bial bisa bawa Hyukkie telbang. Hyukkie mau kan?"

Gummy smile yang super manis milknya Hyukkie perlihatnya. "Hyukkie mau Hae"

Aih. Leeteuk jadi gemas sendiri dengan pikiran polos kedua muridnya ini.

"Bukan begitu, Hae. Maksud Ssaem itu, sebagai seorang polisi Hae harus bisa harus bisa bersikap adil." Ucapnya dengan seksama. Memastikan jika Donghae menyimak perkataannya. "Seperti tadi, Hae tidak boleh langsung mendorong Shindong seperti itu, itu tidak baik. Hae harus tanya dulu kenapa dia bikin Hyukkie jatuh, siapa tau dia tidak sengaja. Kalaupun dia salah, Hae juga tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu, mengerti?"

"Ne."

"Nah, sekarang kembali ke kelas kalian."

Donghae mengangguk sopan sebelum mulai melangkah keluar. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena Hyukkie menarik tangannya untuk tetap tinggal.

"Hyukkie ayo."

Wajah manis itu merengut dan menatap kesal pada Leeteuk.

"Kenapa Ssaem ngga nanya cita-cita Hyukkie juga?"

Leeteuk meringis. "Ehmm, memangnya cita-cita Hyukkie apa?"

Wajah cemberutnya berganti dengan senyum manis. "Jadi pencuri." Jawabnya antusias, yang tanpa saja membuat Ssaem kesayangannya ini hampir saja terjengkang kebelakang karena jawaban tak terduga itu.

"Ke-kenapa? Hyukkie tau mencuri itu perbuatan penjahat kan?" Anggukan disertai senyum manis Leeteuk terima. "Lalu kenapa?"

"Soalnya Hyukkie pengen nyuri hati Hae, bial Hae bisa nembak Hyukkie."

 **Araelf**

"Hei, pencuri!"

Teriakan keras dari ujung lorong perusahaan itu menarik perhatian dari beberapa pekerja yang ada disana. Mereka menatap aneh pada pemuda tampan yang sedang berlari sambil terus meneriakkan kata pencuri.

"Hah.. Hahh."

Pemuda tampan bermata cokelar sayu yang bernama Lee Donghae itu membungkuk, bertumpuh pada lutut sambil mengatur deru napasnya. Tangan besarnya menangkap tangan putih mungil milik seorang pemuda.

Menegakkan tubuhnya. "Mau pergi kemana kau, dasar pencuri."

"Kau kenapa sih, Hae?" Tanya seorang namja manis pada orang yang bersatatus perwira polisi didepannya ini. "Dan apa maksudmu dengan pencuri? Aku bukan pencuri." Protesnya.

Donghae tak membiarkan saja saat pemuda manis didepannya ini berontak -ingin melepaskan tangannya. "Kau memang pencuri yang handal."

"Sejak kapan aku jadi pencuri? Kau yang benar saja, Hae."

"Kau sudah mencurinya sejak lama."

"Tsk. Memangnya apa yang ku curi?"

"Hatiku."

Ucapan lugas Donghae langsung membuat Hyukjae terdiam dengan semua merah tipis dipipi putihnya, mulutnya membuka menutup seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar.

Dia tetap saja tidak bisa terbiasa dengan mulut manis Donghae, padahal mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak lima tahun lalu. Saat itu Donghae yang baru saja diterima disatuan kepolisisan Seoul langsung saja menyusul Eunhyuk diperusahaan tempatnya bekerja ini dan menembaknya disana, didepan karyawan lainnya.

"Nah, karena kau sudah mencuri maka sebagai polisi yang baik aku akan menangkapmu." Masih dengan jari keduanya yang bertaut, Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk untuk mengikutinya.

"Hei! Apa yang kalau lakukan?"

"Menangkapmu. Memangnya apa lagi?" Jawabnya santai.

Menghela napas pasrah, pemuda manis itu membiarkan saja saat pemuda tampan berjuluk nemo itu menyeretnya. Percuma juga melawan, tenaganya kalah jauh. "Kau mau membawaku kemana sebenarnya?"

"Kencan."

"Apa?"

Langkah kaki Hyukjae terhenti yang mau tak mau membuat Donghae ikut berhenti berjalan.

Dia tersenyum manis. "Aku akan membawamu kencan sekarang."

"Jangan macam-macam, Hae, ini masih jam kerja. Kita tidak bisa kabur begitu saja, aku tidak mau Heechul Hyung memarahiku karena ide gilamu itu."

Aish. Hyukjae tidak bisa membayangkan bos nya yang cantik tapi galak itu akan memarahinya. Bisa habis dia. Donghae sih enak tidak akan dimarahi karena Heechul itu sepupunya.

Ini tidak adil.

"Tenang saja, Hyukkie. Heechul hyung tidak akan berani memarahimu. Aku jamin itu."

Ikan satu ini benar-benar.

"Tapi tetap saja kau tidak bisa seenaknya begitu."

"Aku bisa." Donghae menyeringai dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hyukjae. "Karena kau adalah tahananku, jadi kau harus mengikuti kemana pun aku pergi."

"HAE!"

"AYO KITA KENCAN."

 **The End**


End file.
